marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kent Blake | Synopsis2 = Kent Blake is sent to Florida to stop a communist spy who has been using a location off the coast to exchange information to spies operating in the United States. With the aid of the coast guard, Kent gets the drop on the spy while he is aboard a fishing boat. Although he captures the spy, he tosses the cask with his information containing the name of communist spies. As Kent is ordering the coast guard to come back with diving gear, the communist spy escapes and swims away. Later, the coast guard returns with diving gear and Kent puts on a diving outfit and jumps into the ocean to recover the cask. As Kent is down below, communist spies attack the coast guard ship and send down their own man to kill Blake. Kent manages to defend himself and slay his attacker even after his air hose is cut. Getting to the surface, Kent slays the other communist agents, their blood attracting sharks that attack the lone spy who tries to escape. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Butcher of Wulfhausen! | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = Kent Blake | Synopsis4 = While on their trail to locate stolen secrets from Washington, Kent Blake and Colonel Kruger go to meet an informant on a New York dock only to arrive too late to stop him from being murdered by a communist spy. Searching the informants body they find a new rocket generator and a pack of Dutch Clover seeds, leaving them to wonder where the spies are located. Examining the rocket generator was crafted using specially prepared diamonds, they decide to pay a visit to Joseph Wolfe who works in the diamond industry. Along the way, Kruger informs Kent that Wolfe assisted counter espionage forces during World War II, and assisted in getting a German scientist out of Nazi Germany. However in questioning Wolfe they come to a dead end in their investigation. Kent decides to follow the Dutch Clover seeds as a lead and learns when the next shipment of the seeds is scheduled to land in the United States. He secretly watches a shipment leave the docks and follows the delivery truck which by seeming coincidence takes him back to Joseph Wolfe's house. There, Kent is shocked to see the man who stabbed their informant going into the property and decides to follow him. Kent is then captured by Wolfe and his men and is shown his operation: that he and his spies have been constructing the rocket generators from his green house and then smuggled to Moscow. However, Kent manages to grab a pruning knife and uses it to take Wolfe hostage and escape, locking all the spies in the greenhouse. After knocking out the lone man outside, Kent then turns on the green houses steamers baking the communist spies inside until the authorities can arrive and take them prisoner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}